The present invention relates to a power transmission system utilizing attraction/repulsion of a magnet to transmit a power from a driving side to a driven side.
Recently, a power transmission system utilizing attraction/repulsion of the magnet as transmission means replacing the conventional mechanic or hydraulic transmission means has been proposed with intent to alleviate a power loss during power transmission, to amplify an output (or achieve a joggle mechanism effect) and to achieve a reliability of transmission.
An example of such power transmission system utilizing attraction/repulsion of the magnet is disclosed in the document, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Gazette No. 2003-113923. This document discloses a power transmission system a magnet coupled to a driving side and a magnet coupled to a driven side are located to face each other in non-contacting relationship so that a rotary motion of the driving side may be converted to a sliding motion of the driven side under the effect of attraction/repulsion of the magnets.
The conventional power transmission system disclosed in the document comprises a plurality of disc-like shaped magnets arranged in a radial pattern so that the respective magnets on the driving side may synchronously rotate (rotate on axes thereof) and thereby switch-over of attraction/repulsion may be efficiently achieved.
However, the power transmission system of the prior art as disclosed in the document has disadvantageously accepted a considerable power loss due to the fact that it has been required for this system of the prior art to provide complicated transmission means such as gear means to rotate a plurality of magnets on the driving side and the precedent attraction/repulsion necessarily resists switch-over of attraction/repulsion due to the fact that the magnets face each other always along same surfaces of the magnets.
In view of the problem as has been described above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a power transmission system improved so that a power loss possibly occurring during switch-over of attraction/repulsion can be effectively alleviated and an output of the system can be amplified (or an efficient joggle mechanism effect can be obtained).